There are two types of leakage protection sockets in the prior art. In one of them, both left and right jacks are I-shaped. In the other type, the left jack is I-shaped and the right is T-shaped. A power socket with a jack baffle device generally comprises a housing, a reset button with an extension arm, and a safety baffle device. A safety baffle device for the dual I-shaped jacks, such as that disclosed in the Utility Model Patent Publication of Patent No. 200920223089.2 corresponding to CN201536176U, comprises a left baffle, a right baffle, a spring, and a base securely connected with a middle bracket. A safety baffle device for the socket with an I-shaped left jack and a T-shaped right jack, such as that disclosed in the Utility Model Patent Publication of Patent No. 200920167808.3 corresponding to CN201490423U, comprises a left baffle, a right baffle, a first spring for resetting the left and right baffles, a small baffle for closing the T-shaped aperture, a second spring and reset mechanism for resetting the small baffle, and a base securely connected with a middle bracket. Upon insertion of a plug into the baffles, the left and right baffles will separate so as to expose the underlying conductive jackets. Upon pulling out the plug, the baffle unit will close the conductive jackets under the action of the reset spring. The safety baffle device requires an engaging lock mechanism to achieve the prevention of any unwanted insertion.
A baffle locking mechanism is disclosed in Chinese application No. 201110122297.5 corresponding to CN102270788A, which comprises a baffle latch linked with the reset button and a spring element for driving the up-and-down movement of the baffle latch. The structure of the baffle locking mechanism is complicated, requiring high precision of assembly; and the baffle latch tends to shake in the vertical plane, causing incorrect operations.